Cyril Black
by iRabid
Summary: Takes place at Hogwarts about two generations after Harry. About Cyril Black, an unlikely Slytherin, and his adventures. Has references to HP characters. Mostly just to be a funny story. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries.
1. Huffelpuffs and a Squid

Cyril bounced around excitedly as he looked at the red, smoking train. It had the words _Hogwarts Express _written in beautiful, black script upon it. But, before he could run toward it, a majestically manicured hand came down onto his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. Cyril glanced up at his mother, a slightly guilty expression on his face.

Cyril's father came around his other side and gazed seriously at him. "Now Cyril, if you are in Hufflepuff, I will have to disown you. You will have to spend every summer and winter break, at Hogwarts, alone."

Cyril furiously nodded, taking those words to heart. Not that his father had meant for him _not_ to. There was no way he was going to be in _Hufflepuff_, though.

The calm air only lasted about five minutes before Cyril was bounding off again, towards the Hogwarts Express.

His father sighed as he stared after his small son.

"Don't worry. He may not look like it, but he'll be in Slytherin. I've seen how devious he can be." A sharp glint came to his wife's eye as she stared after Cyril.

* * *

Compartment doors slammed shut all around Cyril as he walk-hopped down the train. He peered into several, looking for somewhere to sit. He saw a room with only three people in it and decided to try there. He slipped in through the door and sat down, beaming at everyone.

"I'm Cyril Black! What house do you want to be in?" He addressed all of them.

"Hufflepuff." A boy said, the other two nodded consent.

Cyril stood up and walked out the door, not saying a thing. He found his way to another compartment and stepped inside. Two girls and a boy sat in here, chatting about how they couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

"Hi!" Cyril announced himself, and they all looked up.

"Hello." One girl raised her eyebrows at him.

"My name is Cyril Black!" Cyril sat down beside her.

The girl next to him nodded, "I'm Alariya Fallon."

"Natalie Greengrass."

"Alec Fallon."

"Oh, so you're twins?" Cyril nodded toward the two Fallons. They looked quite similar, Alariya had straight, dark brown hair, and golden brown eyes. Alec matched her hair and eye color exactly.

The two nodded.

"What houses do you guys want to be in?" Cyril asked excitedly.

Alariya and Alec both said, "Slytherin," at the same time. While Natalie stated with a smirk that she was in her second year and was already in Slytherin.

"Oh, good!" Cyril exclaimed, delighted he had found people who he could sit with. "My father wanted me to socialize with Slytherins!"

"And who would that be?" Natalie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Why, you guys of course!" Cyril smiled at her, misunderstanding the question.

"No, who is your father?" Natalie gave an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"Nathaniel Black, of course!" Cyril chirped happily. He turned back to the twins, "You know, I have twin sisters! They are in fourth year now. Evelyn and Gwendolyn."

"_Nathaniel Black_?" Natalie asked incredulously.

"Yup! And my mother is Hazelle Black!" Cyril turned back to Natalie, though he didn't know why Natalie was asking these questions, he was okay with answering.

"Nathaniel Black..." Alec pondered, trying to remember where he had heard the name from.

"Are you dense?!" Alariya exclaimed just as Natalie was saying, "How can you forget him? He is only one of the richest men in Britain!"

"A very powerful Ministry official too, might I add!" Alariya gave an exasperated look to her brother.

"Oh, right. Him," Alec muttered, embarrassed he had forgotten who Nathaniel Black was.

"You know my father?" Cyril asked brightly, and they all turned to look at him.

"He's denser than you," Alariya whispered to Alec, who nodded.  


* * *

The train slowly came to a stop, and it took a couple minutes for Alec and Alariya to get off. They had still been staring in awe at the distant castle. Cyril wasted no time in bouncing off the train, to investigate his surroundings, though. He could see all the older kids getting into carriages drawn by skeletal looking horses, and almost went to join them, when Natalie dragged him back.

"First years go over _there._" She pointed toward where a very, very large man was ushering the first years toward a dock. "I'm going over to the carriages, because I'm a second year."

"Oh..." Cyril looked back and forth between the dock and the carriages with the odd looking horses, "Well, have a nice time with those horses! See you in Slytherin!" Cyril bounded off to join those in his year.

"I'm not sure he'll be in Slytherin..." Natalie muttered before realizing what else he had said, and exclaimed incredulously, "Wait, what horses?!"

Cyril found himself being pushed into a small boat with three other students, before he could even understand what was going on. As he looked around he saw that there were many small boats that the first years were getting into. They all seemed to point towards Hogwarts, which he could see on the other side of the lake they were on.

Then he realized that the three students with him were those two boys and a girl that had said they wanted to be in Hufflepuff. Cyril's eyes narrowed and he quickly turned away from them, gazing into the depths of the lake. He could hear them whispering about him.

"That boy..."

"So rude!"

"I bet he'll be in _Slytherin._"

"Hufflepuff isn't that terrible!"

At this Cyril turned around and raised his eyebrows, a sneer just visible on his features, "Hufflepuff is for losers, wimps, and fools. My father said so himself!"

The soon-to-be-Hufflepuffs glared at him, and this time they lowered their voices so much he couldn't hear anything besides a "psssst" sound. Cyril turned back to look at the lake's surface and stared intensely at it. He thought he could see something moving in the depths. A long, tentacle like thing.

"There's a squid in there!!!" Cyril shouted, excitedly, and leaned over the side of the boat to get a better look.

A gruff voice sounded from a boat near them, "Don't lean too far!"

But, it was too late. Cyril yelped and made a loud splash as he tumbled into the chilled water. From a near by boat, Alec and Alariya's eyes widened and they scrabbled to the side to look for him. An intake of breath could be heard from many first years, and the large man was trying to grab at Cyril. However, Cyril was sinking fast and evaded his grasp. Seaweed and leafy plants floated all around Cyril, making the moonlight waver and make shafts of light disappear. Fish gave Cyril surprised looks before scuttling away through the water. Cyril looked around, his cheeks puffed out in an effort to keep in some air. Finally, he looked down.

There it was again. The tentacled thing was swimming lazily beneath him, waving in all sorts of directions. Cyril almost lost all his air in a gasp as he saw a large, murky, dark blue eye peer up at him. It was huge! As large as Cyril himself! It stared at him with a growing curiosity, before the beast reached out a tentative tentacle towards him. Cyril's eyes widened as the slimy limb circled around his waist, hugging him so hard. A rushing motion came over him, though, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Soon, Cyril couldn't take it anymore, and he opened his eyes a crack, just to see the frothy water moving... _down?_ No, he was going _up._ Briefly, he wondered how that was possible, until he felt a squeeze around his middle and looked into the eye right next to him once more. The squid was _helping _him? But, by now, Cyril's air was running out and he was gasping at the water. The liquid merely filled his throat and made him choke. A shriek of a sound rang through Cyril's ears. As he tried to cover his ears, attempting to muffle the ringing, spots popped before his eyes, and he scrabbled his hands at his throat, in desperate attempts to get air. Just as Cyril was losing consciousness, his sight mostly blackened, and his arms had fallen limply to his sides, they broke free of the water.

Air rushed through to his lungs as Cyril coughed and spluttered all the water out. His eyesight was fuzzy, and a low sound rang through his ears still, but he was mostly okay. Shocked gasps sounded once more from all around as they saw the hyper first year emerge, even more gasps could be heard as they saw the tentacle wrapped around him and an eye just under the water. The large man popped his head above the water a second later, his bewildered look soon turning to pride.

"Tha's my girl, Tenny," he smile through his bushy hair and reached out to stroke the tentacle wrapped around Cyril. Below the water, the large eye closed, happily, before 'Tenny' placed Cyril back in his boat.

Cyril's face was flushed and he was trembling, but his eyes were bright with adventure as he gazed at his savior. "Thanks, Tenny!" he exclaimed leaning over the side of the boat again. The tentacle reached out and softly pushed him back into the boat.

The large man smiled again, "Stay in yer boat, young'un."

Cyril nodded, a comically serious expression on his face.

"All righ'." The man got back into his boat, but turned to Cyril, "Ya' cold...? Er, wha' was yer name?"

"Cyril Black!" Cyril exclaimed, before shivering violently. Then he nodded, "Yes, I'm cold..."

"Pleased ter meet ya', Cyril. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, if yer was wonderin," Hagrid raised his voice at the end, so every first year could hear his name. Then he got out a bright pink umbrella and waved it at Cyril, saying, "It's ter get the water off yer." He then carried on waving the umbrella, muttering something under his breath. A moment later Cyril let out a shocked yelp, as he felt buckets of water fall onto his shoulders, soaking his new robes.

"Sorry," Hagrid said gruffly, that bewildered look coming back. "I- Er, have my jacket." Hagrid shrugged out of his enormous coat and handed it to Cyril who nearly buckled under the weight of it. Cyril struggled to get his arms through the sleeves, and when he succeeded, he noticed his arms only went about halfway down the sleeves, though, and the other half merely flopped about.

Cyril cuddled up in Hagrid's coat the rest of the boat ride, glaring at the soon-to-be-Hufflepuffs. They returned his glares, not fazed at all by his plunge into the depths or the menacing jacket encasing him.


	2. Something More

A low thud sounded as their boat knocked softly against the dock. More sounds could be heard nearby as the other boats came to land. Cyril stumbled out, still wrapped up in Hagrid's coat. The Hufflepuffs merely stepped out without looking at him, once again muttering between themselves.

"I don't like him."

"Oh, Eva! Don't be so mean!"

"Shut up, Mickey!"

"Eva! You said a bad word!"

Eva looked defiant.

"You shouldn't be throwing around words like that, Eva!"

"Oh, Ben! Don't get into this!"

Cyril overheard their conversation and scoffed at their ideas of a 'bad word'. He had heard much worse from his sisters.

The three turned on him, managing to have angry looks on their faces. "What?!"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of how awful a Slytherin you guys would make." Cyril grinned slyly. It was one of his first hints to being very Slytherin-like.

"We wouldn't want to be in Slytherin anyway!" The one called Ben pushed his nose in the air.

"Oh, please. You're too dumb for Ravenclaw, too cowardly for Gryffindor. You just wouldn't hold yourselves in Slytherin..." Cyril's sly grin turned a little wicked.

Some boy walked by them at that moment, and having heard their conversation, remarked snidely, "I'd rather be in Hufflepuff than in Slytherin."

Alec strode up to the small group and glared, quite fiercely, at the boy, "You must want to be in Gryffindor, then. Those dumb folk who just throw themselves into the fray of battle, just to be killed." Cyril nodded in agreement.

The boy looked stunned a moment, before stalking off. Alec and Cyril watched as the other three followed up to the castle.

"You're devious, you know that?" Alec asked Cyril, amazement on his face now.

"Hm?" Cyril replied, almost too innocently, before slipping off Hagrid's coat and dragging it a little further to give it back.

"Aw, thanks, Cyril. Ya took good care of ih, I see," Hargid smiled down at the young boy.

"Yup! It was quite warm!" Cyril seemed to have reverted back to his usual self, though Hagrid couldn't know about that.

"Yer welcome!" Hagrid reached down to ruffle Cyril's light blond hair. Then the two moved off towards the castle's front doors.


	3. The Hat and the Hall

Cyril's eyes widened in surprise and awe as they stepped into Hogwarts. The large black doors closed behind him, making a loud, ominous noise. Cyril, however, was distracted as he stared up at the ornately carved, arched ceiling. A voice sounded from nearby, causing Cyril to look around and forget the ceiling.

"First years! Welcome!" A cheery looking witch stood ahead of them, grinning sweetly. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

The group of kids halfheartedly nodded, being much to occupied with looking around, seeing as much as they could see. They appeared to have come into a room of some sort. It was wide and open, with Hogwarts's front doors behind them. In front, was the witch standing on the topmost step of three, behind her were a pair of beautiful doors. To the right and left of the doors were two, also beautiful, staircases, one going up, the other going down.

The witch cleared her throat, trying to get their attention, "If you would just wait here a moment. The Sorting will begin shortly." Then, she turned and left through the doors behind her, closing them quickly.

The first years had their own ideas about what they should and shouldn't do, however, and soon got mischievous. A boy with black hair ran over to the staircase going up, calling to a blond boy.

"I'll race you up, Oliver!" the black-haired boy was already running up the stairs.

"Hey! No fair, Ferrol!" Oliver sprinted up the steps. Oliver took the stairs two at a time, and stumbled slightly on the third pair, just as he was about to fall face flat onto the hard marble, a big hand reached out to grab him. Hagrid looked down at the boy disapprovingly, as best as he could, through his silver whiskers.

"Don' be runnin up them stairs, now. Wouldn' wan' ter get detention n the firs' day, now would ya?" Hagrid's disapproving look twitched a bit at Oliver's look of shock, and a smile slowly spread across the large man's wrinkly features. "Naw, I won' tell a soul." Oliver smiled, then, as an after thought, Hagrid yelled up the stairs to the boy at the top, "Hey! Come back down here. Yer friend is waitin for ya!"

Alec rolled his eyes beside Cyril at the 'commotion', "Too bad they didn't get detention." Alariya nodded, and Cyril was about to reply, when the witch came back out.

"They're ready for you! And, oh, by the way, I'm Professor Grey!" Professor Grey happily called to them.

"She doesn't seem much the type of a teacher," Alariya looked skeptical as the group followed Grey through the doors.

"Really, I think Hogwarts is losing.. their..." Alec trailed off as they entered the Great Hall.

The first years were in immediate awe as they looked around the room. It was large, impossibly large. Four long tables filled most of the room, where the older students were making quite a noise. Banners hung over their heads, each clad in different colors. Silver and green for Slytherin, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, yellow and black for Hufflepuff, and maroon and gold for Gryffindor. At the back of the room, above a raised platform where the staff sat, was the largest hanging, on it the Hogwarts crest.

Cyril gasped as he looked up, so did many other students as they followed his gaze. The ceiling didn't even seem to be there, in its place was what looked like the night sky, exactly how it was outside. A dark, murky purple-blue glittering with stars. Muggle-born students smiled and pointed out the constellations they had grown up learning to the other first years, who looked merely intrigued by them.

Cyril stared in wonder above, but broke his trance as Professor Grey cleared her throat. Several heads around the Hall turned to look at her.

"This here," she motioned to an old, no, ancient, looking hat sitting on a wooden stool behind her, "is the Sorting Hat."

Some first years looked utterly confused, while others' realization visibly dawned on their faces, quickly turning to knowing looks. Cyril was among those with knowing looks, and quickly lost interest as his eyes wandered back to the ceiling. His gaze swept the Hall, eagerly looking at everything and taking it in.

Once he thought he had looked at everything, he slowly turned his attention back to the Hat and Grey. He just caught the last three lines of lil' Sorty's annual song:

_...Maybe that's the best House for you.  
So come and try me on,  
And you can have a nice year too._

Cyril's eyes widened as he realized he had missed his own Sorting Song. _Oh well, there's still six more years!_ he thought optimistically. Cyril clapped along with everyone, to appreciate the Hat, even though he had no idea if the song was good or not.

As the applause died down, Professor Grey took out a long scroll and started reading off names. Two students became Hufflepuffs, including Mickey Abbott, and one Gryffindor. The two tables cheered loudly before Grey started reading the B's.

"Black, Cyril."

Cyril wore a big grin as he bounced up to the stool. He sat down and Grey plopped the Hat on his head, it slid over his eyes to the tip of his nose. A small voice startled Cyril as it snuck into his consciousness.

"Hmm.. A Black, I see?" the sly voice of the Hat asked him.

'Yup!' Cyril thought, joyfully.

"What's inside.. what's inside," the Hat muttered quietly. "Ah. I see you have some Hufflepuff qualities."

'What?! No I don't! What kind of qualities?' Cyril thought his shock turning to annoyed curiosity.

The Hat stayed silent for a moment, "Don't want to be in Hufflepuff? Well then, I'll have to put you in... Hold on, next year you had better listen to my song! I spent an entire year making it up!" Cyril nodded obediently. "Fine," the Hat continued, "SLYTHERIN!"

The green and silver table on the far left stood up and cheered, Cyril lifted the Hat from his head and ran over to join them, grinning broadly. Yay! I don't have to get disowned! He saw Natalie halfway down the table and sat beside her, while on his left a boy thumped him on the back, congratulating him. Cyril smiled at him before turning to watch the rest of the Sorting.


	4. A Feast Fit for Twins

"Brown, Jason."

The bothersome by that Alec had verbally abused walked up to the stool and put on the Sorting Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted after a second. Cyril's eyes narrowed slightly, before he plastered on a smile. He could see Alec scoff quietly beside Alariya, his twin rolling her eyes. The table across the room roared with applause and cheers, causing Cyril, from the other side, to shrink back and cover his ears.

"Stupid Gryffindors, gonna make us all deaf." The boy beside Cyril rolled his eyes. "I'm Fell." he added.

"Cyril Black!" Cyril exclaimed.

"I know, they said your name." Fell rolled his eyes again. Cyril opened his mouth about to reply, when another name was called out and then a House shouted, and once again they were drowned out by loud yelling. The whole process repeated over and over again, and Cyril was learning to cover his ears, except for, of course, when someone got into Slytherin. Then he would stand up, clapping and cheering, for the person joining his House.

"Alariya Fallon." Grey said, and Alariya proudly strode up to the stool.

There was a brief second of silence, where Alariya was smirking broadly, and then-"SLYTHERIN!" And, Alariya's smirk becoming even more pronounced, she ran over to the the Slytherin table, where everyone was cheering loudly, trying to deafen the other Houses. Alariya immediately turned to watch her brother as soon as she sat down across from Cyril.

"Alec Fallon."

The Hat was barely on Alec's head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and Alariya's twin came to join them at the green clad table. After a number of other students were sorted, including some more Slytherin first years, the Headmistress walked up to the podium at head of the teachers' platform.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Professor Glaomere, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome first years, and welcome back to everyone else. Let the feast begin!" Students all around grinned, staring at the empty platters expectantly, while the first years mostly had confused looks on their faces. However, their expressions lit up brilliantly once the food appeared on the table.

"Wow!" Cyril exclaimed to no one in particular, gesturing to the appearing food. He loaded up his plate with all sorts of delicious foods. "Mom's never had the food appear like that for us before!"

"Well that was a mouthful of a sentence, Cy." Cyril looked up to see his twin sisters sitting down across from him, on either side of Alariya. They were both the same height, and looked quite alike, but they were easy to tell apart. One had beautiful honey blond hair that settled around her shoulders in soft ringlets and dancing green eyes. The other, the one that had spoken, had chin-length blond hair that puffed out slightly in its wavy state, her stormy gray eyes seemed to spark with authority.

"Oh, hi!" Cyril bobbed his head happily. Alec shot him a questioning glance when he didn't continue. "Oh, these are my sisters! Evelyn, Gwendolyn, this is Alec and Alariya."

"Evelyn," the gray-eyed one stuck out her hand to Alariya, who shook it tentatively.

"Gwendolyn!" The green-eyed one happily introduced herself, "Call me Gwen."

"So how was your trip here?" Evelyn turned to her little brother.

"Oh, it was quite good! Mom was put out that you two didn't say good bye properly to her, though. Oh! And I fell in the lake! But I'm all better now!" Cyril babbled on while Evelyn raised her eyebrows at him, and Gwen put her head in her hands.

"'Kay, Cy. We get it, next time don't fall in the lake," Gwen stopped him from saying any more.

"Okay," Cyril nodded, then turned back to see Fell, who had been watching them with a bored expression, smirk. "What?!"

"Oh nothing," Fell drawled. "I just wish I could've seen you fall in the lake."

Cyril glared at him, before turning back to Alec and Alariya, remembering they hadn't met Fell yet, "This is Fell!"

"Hey," Alec nodded to the boy, while his twin just smiled at him in a girly way.

"So," Natalie spoke for the first time since Cyril's sisters had gotten there, "you weren't going to introduce me to your sisters?"

Cyril's eyes widened. "Well, I though-"

Natalie laughed, "Naw, it's fine. I was just joking. We met last year." She chuckled quietly as Cyril glared at her.

Before anyone could say anything else, Alec interrupted, saying, "Pardon me, but I'm starving. Let's eat!" Everyone nodded, concentrating on their food, only offering a bit of small talk. Once everyone's plates were cleared and dessert was over, the students sat back, commenting on how full they were, and waiting for the Headmistress to speak.


	5. The Common Room and the Past

After a long, boring, and utterly unneeded lecture from the Headmistress about school rules and such, the Hall began to empty out as students went to their common rooms. Cyril bounced up from his seat and looked around, about to run off, before realizing he didn't know where to go. A tall boy stood up just down the table and called out to the first years in a bored drawl.

"This way, first years. We don't all like to live up in the towers." The strawberry blonde boy waved his arms toward the staircase leading downwards once they were all out of the Great Hall. The first years, and other Slytherins who were tagging along (eager to learn the new password), followed the boy through the dimly lit corridors below the rest of the school.

Cyril tried, in vain, to memorize the path they took, but it was too confusing and each passage way looked the exact same. They were all dark except for the flickering torches lining the dank, stone walls. The torches cast little warmth over the group of Slytherins as they tread through the flickering shadows. They soon came to a dead end, a bare stone wall. Cyril cocked his head, wondering if the boy had taken a wrong turn and led them astray.

"Labyrinth," the blonde boy stated clearly. The wall shook slightly and then rumbled slowly to the side. Cyril's eyes widened as he stared wonderingly at the opening where the wall once stood. Then he looked, annoyed, to the side as Alec elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?!"

"Remember the password," Alec muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I won't forget it!" Cyril' said in a cheery way. Alec raised his eyebrows, questioningly, then shook his head.

The common room, though in the dungeons, was nothing like the stone cold corridors they had taken on their way here. It had stone walls, yes, but also a lush, dark green carpet. The fire opposite them spread warmth throughout the room, and the armchairs and couches around the room looked extremely inviting. Above the fire, on the mantle, were pictures of many famous Slytherins, and on the walls were several more. There were a few small round tables for studying, and clumps of chairs were positioned here and there. Lamps hung from above and cast a greenish glow over the place. Two passageways led off of the main common room, one to the right, and one to the left. Cyril imagined these must be the ways to the dormitories.

"That way," the prefect who had lead them here motioned to the right, "is the girls' dormitory. To the left is the boys'." He then slumped down in a chair and began talking to some older kids, ignoring the baffled first years.

"Who is he?" Alariya asked Evelyn and Gwen who had just walked over to them.

"Him? He's Felix. Felix Malfoy. A fifth year and prefect," Evelyn said matter-of-factly, while Gwen proceeded to swoon.

"Malfoy?" Alec asked, "Like the Death Eaters?" Though that time had passed, the stories of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were still told to every child of the wizarding world.

"Oh, yeah," Gwen responded by rolling her eyes, "I'm sure he would appreciate you mentioning that. Anyway, that was, like, _forever_ ago. It doesn't really matter now."

"But..." Cyril contemplated, "That would make his grandfather and great grandfather Death Eaters."

"Our great grandfather was a Death Eater," Evelyn pointed out, while Gwen said, "That was all in the past! Who cares who our family or his family _were_, it's all about _now_." They all shrugged and muttered something along the lines of 'whatever' or 'yeah, okay'.

"Let's just get to our dorms," Alariya suggested after a moment.

"Okay. Bye, Alariya, Gwen, Evelyn," Cyril chirped and began to walk toward the boys' dorms.

"Bye." Alec nodded, then followed Cyril to the left.

* * *

So, I finally hinted to when this takes place. :D Oh, and for anyone wondering about if Hagrid would still work there, I decided that giants could live a lot longer than humans, so half-giants could live somewhat longer. I don't care if I'm wrong about that, so don't say anything.

And, yes, I do make up relatives of people that weren't in the books. Shoot me. Brownie points to anyone who can guess Cyril's relative from the books. Or rather his 'great grandfather'. :)

Check out more of my writing at my deviantART: iRabid


End file.
